Nae
The elder one of Twin Sisters. They are an ancient maneater species called Demon. Charming and attractive, her actions and words can lure and confuse people, which is her natural ability. She doesn't want to hurt people, and only bite when she had to. Under her demon appearance, she wants to meet human who'll not be scared away by her appearance. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Joint Point of Dreamland * Title Attribute: We can still have the same dreams. Increases crit rate of dark type characters in the party by 10%. Story of Resonance Demon Sisters Ever since she could remember, Nae had to take care of her sister. Without anyone else’s help and having to hide from demon hunters, Nae and her little sister’s life was extremely hard. But what they didn’t expect was that the real danger came from their own demon "partners". An Act Of Kindness Nae and her sister were taken by those demons back to their base, there they were forced to learn different ways of controlling humans. No matter how they resisted, they would always just be punished for it eventually. During these days, Nae gradually started to sympathize with those humans who were in the same situation as her. She even started helping them to escape. What Nae did not expect at all was that these "partners" who promised to help them find their parents instead imprisoned the two sisters. This wasn’t the "home" that they spoke about, but was a secret training ground. There were many other children like her who had been captured. After resisting alongside those children a few times, Nae and her sister suffered a severe punishment. Gradually, those voices of resistance started quieting down. The children who were scared of being punished started training, just like those demons wanted them to, Nae and her sister were also separated into different areas. Athough Nae had already given in to her captors on the surface, she was secretly still trying to think of a way to escape with her sister. During this time, even when she starved to the point of almost not being able to bear it, Nae never killed any humans who she sucked soul essence from. The kind-natured Nae even prepared to help those poor humans to escape. Using the techniques she had learned and her natural-given ability, Nae knocked out the guard by the entrance and then covertly let the humans out. Nae had helped the humans to escape not only because of her kind nature, but also because she hoped that the humans could also help her and her sister to escape from their predicament. Another time she found the opportunity to help a human boy escape outside. "Are you not coming with me? " Nae shook her head. "I can’t leave my sister, be careful out there. " After hearing what Nae said, the boy gratefully said: "My mother often tells me that demons are an evil bunch, but you’re good. " Being able to help humans gave Nae some comfort. But her secret operation was soon discovered and the demons threw her into a cell and watched her like hawks. Following The Same Ambitions The demons locked Nae up on her own to await interrogation. As Nae was thinking of a way to escape from her prison, she heard some demon hunters burst into the base and start slaughtering the demons. When Nae was cornered by demon hunters with no way of escaping, the situation unexpectedly changed for the better. "Demon hunters! Demon hunters are attacking us! " The noise outside scared Nae, all the demons in her line of sight had been killed by the demon hunters. It was hard to think about, will she be next? But being locked up in such a little cell made it more or less impossible for Nae to escape. Just as Nae was looking for a place to hide herself, the cell door was opened, a demon hunter with a razor-sharp sword in hand had discovered Nae. "Die, demon. " After saying this, he lifted his sword high up. As Nae closed her eyes and waited for death, she didn’t hear any other movement. "Don’t hurt her! " A familiar voice abruptly brought Nae round. A little human boy was standing in front of her with his arms wide open, blocking the demon hunter’s attack. "What are you doing here...get out my way! Demons are evil! She’ll kill you! " "No! She’s my friend! " The human boy staunchly stood in front of Nae. "She saved me before, if it wasn’t for her I’d have been eaten by demons by now! " As he was saying this, the boy turned his head and urged Nae to run. Nae nodded to the boy before running out the prison as fast as she could, outside she was discovered by a group of demons that were rescuing the other children. Nae was relocated to a cave, she was there along with the other children that had been saved, luckily her sister was among them too. The demon organization that saved them were called the "Border of Eden", the powerful demon that rescued Nae was their leader——Nicolas. Nicolas asked: "That boy you helped escaped went to find help, that’s how those demon hunters found that place. Although those humans were rescued, you were almost killed by a demon hunter yourself, do you regret your actions? " "Me and my sister were saved because of the demon hunters. " Nicolas gently nodded at Nae’s answer. "Humans are not unable to live alongside demons, that’s what we here at "Border of Eden" also think. Are you willing to join us? " Nae accepted Nicolas’ invitation and became a member of "Border of Eden". After joining "Border of Eden", Nae learned how to control her demon power. Nae became an outstanding demon in no time and is working hard for her and Border of Eden’s shared ideal——Being able to coexist with humans. Category:Characters